1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to an illumination system and method, and more specifically to an illumination device that is retrofittable to a wall, and configured to emit light in a downward direction relative to the wall, upon detection of motion, if a degree of ambient light is below a predetermined threshold.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting devices are commonly used to illuminate enclosed spaces of a home at night. Conventional night lights are plugged in to an electrical outlet, and provide a relatively small amount of light suitable for illuminating a pathway adjacent to the outlet when other light sources, e.g., overhead lights, are off. Conventional night lights are useful for providing enough light to move around a user's home, without using other light sources that could interfere with other occupants who may be sleeping. Conventional night lights generally must be manually switched on and off each time a user desires use thereof.
The necessity to use an electrical outlet is undesirable because such restricts where a night light can be placed, prevents flush-mounting of the night light to a mounting surface, and allows for easy removal and theft of the night light. Further, the necessity to manually switch a night light on and off each time a user desires to use the night light is undesirable because the user may forget to switch the night light on or off, which could result in a dangerous, unlit pathway or wasted energy as the night light stays on during non-use periods of time and/or periods of time when there is sufficient illumination, e.g., due to daylight or overhead lights.
Thus, there is a need for an illumination system and method which may be used irrespective of any electrical outlet placement restrictions, is configurable to accommodate and adapt to a variety of mounting surfaces for flush mounting thereto, includes a theft-deterrent design, and does not require manual activation or deactivation, thereby avoiding dangerous, unlit pathways and wasted energy.